Larry in Space (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode. Rudy: Woo hoo! Yeah! Isn't this the coolest game ever? Lost in Space. Larry: Hey, where did you get this game? I haven't played this game in a long time. Rudy: I brought it from Mr. Scatterbrain's Hobby Shop. He has lots of other awesome stuff there. Like this game! Larry: Yeah, right. Dirk: Cool! Totally rad game. Larry: You played this game too? Dirk: Yep. And always get high scores while I play. Larry: Say, Dad's brought me a new video game to test out. All: Really? Larry: Yeah, really. And he's delivering it tonight! All: Yeah! Larry: It's called "The Space Zone" All: Ooh! Larry: You guys just have to wait till tomorrow. I'll show you then. Now, let's all call it a day. All: Ok. Mandy: Good night, Larry. Nutmeg: Night night. Lionel: Sleep tight. Zeus: Don't let the bed bugs bite. Larry: (yawns) What a day! I think I'm going to sleep now. Minutes later, some space aliens were flying by Dillydale. The aliens saw someone sleeping in the room. One of the aliens accidentally hit a beaming ray that hits a sleeping Larry. Larry: Huh? Hey! What the? Help! The next day Mandy: Whoo! I dreamed about saving people from a forest fire. Well, time to go to work. First, I'll check Larry's room. Larry's room is empty. Mandy: That's funny. Usually he wakes up one more hour. Oh, well, at least he's had his breakfast. All right, everybody up! Rudy: Huh? Nutmeg: Is it morning already? Lionel: Still a bit sleepy. Mandy: Sorry, guys. But it's breakfast time. All: Breakfast time? Yeah! Bron: Yum! I'm hungry. Meanwhile at the dining table. Mandy: Ok, I see that all of you are present today. Everyone except Larry. Nutmeg: Hey, where's Larry? Lionel: Maybe he went shopping early. Zeus: Maybe he has an appointment. Just saying. Mandy: I'll call him and find out. (dials Larry's number) Larry has been transported into the aliens' spaceship. Larry: Whoa! Where am I? I'm in a space ship! Sound: Phone ringing Mandy: Larry, where are you? Larry: Uh, about that, Mandy. Let me just say that. Mandy: What? Spit it out, Larry. Larry: Ok, last night. I was fast asleep. Then in the middle of the night, I was beamed into an alien's space ship! I mean, come on, I didn't even say "Beam me up!" I was transported into a space ship. And I materialized right here. Mandy: Oh no! So that's where you are! Larry: I need you to take over for me, Mandy. After all, you're the second in command of the group. Mandy: I'll do what I can. Roger that, Larry. Over and out. (calls the team) Uh, Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters. All: Mandy's calling. Let's roll! Mr. Bump: Whoa! Oh no! Not again! (accidentally sprays himself with a shower gel) I got soap in my eyes! At the elevator All: Whoa! Look out! Mr. Bump: Yaii! (sprays himself with a hose) Water spray coming through! (sighs) Finally, something to rinse it off with. I can see clearly now, the soap is gone! Everyone laughs. After everyone suits up, they went inside headquarters. Nutmeg: Safety Squad, um, reporting for duty, Mandy! Minus Larry, our team leader. Mandy: I know, everyone. Larry has been transported into space. Everyone gasps. Lionel: Don't tell me he was magically transported to space by some freaky aliens. Mandy: Exactly, Lionel. Now, since I'm in charge, I'll need some of you to complete the mission. We're going to space, everyone. All: Yeah! Let's go save Larry. Mandy: Nutmeg, I need you to fly over to Larry and use your safety net in case Larry falls. Nutmeg: You don't have to ask me twice, Mandy. Mandy: And Lionel, I need you to assist Nutmeg with getting him to the space station. Lionel: Prepared to be amazed! Let's do it! Mandy: And lastly, I need Gertie. You need to use your super sonic jets to track where the space station is. Gertie: I love my job! Let's roll! Mandy: All right then. Um, Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Deployment sequence for the gang Minutes later, they reached the space ship. Mandy: Larry, where are you? We're here. Larry: Guys, am I glad to see you. Mandy: Now, let's get you beamed down back to Earth. Nutmeg: But first, I can help you find where the ray is coming from. Arf! Glider! (flies) Phooey! This looks just like the thing from Star Trek. Larry: You mean the Transporter? Nutmeg: Exactly. Lionel: Now I just need to activate and deactivate this thing. Arf! Arf! Magic visor! Whoa! There are some control panels hidden in this device. Mandy: Good eye, Lionel. Gertie, can you check out the panels and see what they do? Gertie: Absolutely, Mandy! Activate screwdriver! (drills) Don't worry, Larry, this baby will get you back home in no time. Larry: I hope so, Gertie.